The Note That Came From a Courier
by Jamokanderlooner
Summary: When a Courier hands Dogter a mysterious note, that gives out a unimaginable amount of confusion. As his adventure contuse, Dogter try to figure out who the note is from, why they sent it and what is lurking inside.
1. Prologue

The mist sunk low, the moon high; the howl from the wilderness came near. In the land called Risen, the mountains grand. Rivers saw, rocks glow.

Arise the chosen one that shall be chosen. Raised will be the arisen. The arisen shall rise in the land of Risen. That will make sure the land kept risen. To protect and keep Risen name.

The moon glossed down, gave a shine. The moon of Risen gave a shine. But now the land sunk low, in need of someone to make it rise again.

As all the people of risen know each of the main city's is home of a rise. There is 11 rises in risen. So therefore there is 11 main cities, Yilis in the rise of Dogtern, Stonesburg in the rise of Heavenpeak, Dawnstar in the rise of Dawnsrise, Montrol in the rise of Ruble,, Hesten in the rise of Tropisun, Unis in the rise of Unirun, Tudeirul in the rise of Flamrul, Winterspeak in the rise of, Winterise, Frostbite in the rise of Frostfall, Deseri in the rise of Dester Cactirus and in the rise of Cacti.

There is also another city called Edenity or most call it Eden for short. It is a city that is also a ship. It fly's around from each of the other 11 cities in risen. Its original name is The Edenity Eternity, however this is name is hardly used any more.


	2. Dawn

A dog approached. His name: Dogter, he wasn't a dog or a doctor. But a combination of both, strong and healing.

He was also human yes. Although some thought not, as he was 7 foot 2, tall, had size 19 feet and the hands of the size of a piece a A4.

He was quite big for his age, as he was only 20. He also had layered brown hair, a large nose and hairy arms and legs witch could be overlooked as those of a troll.

Dogter was in yilis, he could feel the smell in the air, the smell of freedom, the smell of a new dawn.

~ Dogter was in the encampment: odinphan, surrounded by a wooden fence. There was many at the encampment, the preparing and the passing through.

Dogter was prepared, prepared for an adventure, to the journey into the unknown. A journey of many possible outcomes. Dogter left the encampment, the encampment that was near Dogter's hometown.


	3. Footsteps

~ Dogter was in the encampment: odinphan, surrounded by a wooden fence. There was many at the encampment, the preparing and the passing through. Dogter was prepared, prepared for an adventure, to the journey into the unknown. A journey of many possible outcomes. Dogter left the encampment, the encampment that was near Dogter's hometown.

~ The wooden gate swung shut, Dogter started his adventure. As he walked away the wind picked up, the snow drifted around his legs. The snow was as white as paper, as soft as moon sugar.

~ The trees waved from side to side, the trunks were now covered in snow. No longer as brown as mud, but as white as paper.

~ Dogter was now out of sight of the encampment. He couldn't go back now. He didn't want to back. He didn't, but walked on, on his adventure.

~ Dogter continued to walk down the cobblestone path. He took a left, then a right. Up a hill, then back down the other side.

~ Dogter was now at a long straight section where the end was thither than the horizon. The locals call this section the grey mile. Although it was half a mile and for now at least white not grey as it was covered in snow.

~ A large mountain was to his right, the highest mountain around him. Not just the highest mountain around him but also the highest mountain in Risen. Its peak unseen. Its bottom to wide to see all of it. Its name: the Peak. Yes, just simply, the peak Dogma tries to get to the top sometimes, he's been close once before. But the mist is dark. Too dark to see. Even with a touch, and the mountain is too tall to climb in the day, the journey is just too long. Stopping to rest is also no option. As the wind is so great that all rubble will either get blown away or bashed about so much that it gets fully destroyed. enough

~ A noise attacked the background; it was too faint to hear what is was, but it got louder and faster, and then a figure merged from the background. The figure came closer, the noise louder, the noise travelled along with the figure as it came closer. The figure started to merge into a definite shape, it was a horse. The noise fitted with its movements. The horse was heading for Dogter, probably to the encampment, but there was no telling of this.

~ The horse road by. He and his rider brushed though the snow as it fell. The horse slowed down as it passed Dogter. It stopped near some rocks. The rider got off his horse and approached Dogter. He was a courier as his horse and himself had a load of letters and other loot scattered around there bodies. The horse watched the courier. The rider picked up a parchment note of the floor, brushed the snow of it and gave it to Dogter.

"I believe you dropped this" spoke the courier.

Before Dogter had a chance to speak the courier was back on his horse and riding away towards the encampment.

~ Dogter looked down at the note, it was folded in half. Dogter unfolded the note, it was blank. Dogter always knows how spare pieces of parchment comes in handy so he putted it in his inventory and carried on walking towards the end of the grey mile.

~ The sun was now just above the horizon, rising up in the sky. It would soon be midday again, then afternoon, then night.

~ Dogter likes to think a lot on his travels, you know when he is walking around and has nothing better to do. Dogter thought that if he bought a horse in the next village he will be able to explore more and rest less.

~ The next village on his travels was Stonesburg, the place of stone and, not much else. Its wall are made out of stone, it buildings are made out of stone, even the people are made out of stone. No not really but they are stone statues of fellow heroes and former Orphans's to the thrown along with their faithful odin's. there was also a team of climbers, miners, blacksmiths and those people who make ladders and rope and siege, that are climbing, mining and building their way up to the top of the Peak, They must be about half way up now. Dogter would have liked to join then but he was in a spot of bother at Jacob's Jarvis when the journey started.


	4. Opening

~ Dogter was now a short distance from Stonesburg, already thinking about what breed and colour horse to get. He was also going to meet up with his friend; Strul. In the village and go adventuring together.

~ Dogter was now within sight of Stonesburg, as a small voice echoed in the background

"Nnn. Nnn." spoke the voice

"No. No. No."

dogter though someone was In trouble and turned around, toward the voice.

"Not. Not." Spoke the same voice, from the direction Dogter had just been turned around again.

~ "NOTE!" shouted the voice now standing right in front of dogma. He was slightly taller than dogter any taller and he would be hitting the clouds.

"Where is the NOTE!" yelled the man,

Dogter stepped back, "note?, I haven't got no note." replied Dogter.

The man stepped forward. "don't you mess with me."He continued. "do I look like a fool".

The man looked down at Dogter. " I told you I haven't got a note" replied dogter.

The man's face filled with aggression. "you have left me no choice."

The man pulled out a huge battle-axe from his back and started waving it around in front of Dogter's face. The man forced Dogter back, onto a tall rock. He was trapped.

~ Commotion echoed inside Stonesburg. But dogter knew that it was too late. The man wiped the blood of his last victim off ,reviling a shiny sharp steel axe. Stonesburg's aid would be too late. The man began to raise his axe above his crooked head. His teeth grinning on getting his hands on what he thought to be something important, although all dogma saw was a blank piece of parchment. The man's axe was now about to hit down and slice dogter into two halfs.

~ And then of all a sudden a small voice appeared.

"hey you." Spoke the voice.

The man turned around. Dogter's vision was obstructed by the man's ridged back.

~ the voice spoke again,

"over here you big numpty."

The man backed off and chased the voice. It was Dogter's friend; Strul. He was holding an even larger axe, of a material Dogter has not seen before, it was black and jagged. It had a dark wooden handle and it was heading for the man. Strul and the man were now about to come into contact, when all of a sudden they both turned in to dust as they passed through each other.

~ Dogter looked surprised and walked over to the dust. He bent down, the dust seemed to be whispering, although dogter thought it was all in his imagination. Dogter reached out to touch the dust.

"NOTE!" yelled the dust in a drowned out town. Dogter got up, he stepped back. The dust levitated into a stream of concentrated blackness. It headed for dogter. He stepped back, In a flash it swerved around and headed to Dogter's right pocket, right where he put his note.

~ Dogter looked down at his pocket. Opened it up. Pulled out the note. It was not folded in half; there was not even a crease down the middle where it had been folded before. Dogter looked curiously at the note and folded it back in half.

"HISS!" spoke the note.

Dogter knew he had heard that voice before but couldn't quite picture the face,

"HISS!"

A purple mist knocked Dogter back, left him lying on the grey cobblestone floor. The mist swerved out of the note and around the air, it formed a snake like creature, similar to one that dogter has defeated before, except this time it had five heads instead of three, and its back, covered in a range of slimy, spiky scales. Its slime bubbled as it dripped down its scally sides. Its central neck was longer than the rest and it had an amethyst crown on that head.

~ The central head moved towards Dogter. Made a swerve path over his body. It combusted into purple flames right over dogter, making crackling noises. Ashes of what looked like silicon-carbide fell down over Dogter's body. The ashes absorbed the slime from the snake forming a soft carbon shell over his body. The shell cracked shortly after leaving chunks behind on the floor.

~ dogter was alive, but only just, he had received heavy injuries from the impact. He got up and looked around, Strul was nowhere to be sean. Dogter thought it might have been a illusion and it was realy some other bloke and that that he had some reacting with the man, but in the end, there was defiantly something going on. He decided to leave it for now and to rest in Stonesburg and see if Strul was even there.

~and so as he walked towards the front gate, Dogter recalled the events of the day before. The events that he likes to call Chapter Nulla, and the day before of the events of Chapter 1 was called chapter Nulla-i, and the day before that was Nulla-ii and so on. Dogter had been doing this system for quite some time, and had not much longer in which to use it.

~ chapter Nulla – Episode I:

Dogter was at his home town, the town of Yilis was his home town. Yillis was in the tropical area of risen along with Stonesburg and the capital named Dawnstar.

~ So Dogter was in Yilis and he was about to head out towards the encampment, When Dogter remembers a dark cloaked figure coming besides him and trying to throw him down this well. Dogter was quick to react and pulled out his lucky dagger Jeffrey, and cut the figures arm off, the figure then snatched the dagger off Dogter and legged it out of the frount gate, Dogter remembers chasing after him but after he got on the other side

~ Back to the present: Dogter swung open the gates of Stonesburg right when the sun set. His knees like crumbling pastries. Right in front of him was Strul and all the other townsfolk facing towards a big hole in the ground just in front of the main gate. Everyone thought that the hole seamed to go down for miles, as they could not see anything down there. Strul turned around and spotted Dogter.

"Dogter? How long have you been standing there?" asked Strul.

And then all of a sudden before Dogter had a chance to speak, a dark black hand reached up out the hole and grabbed Strul's right leg. The slimy hand tugged and tugged, knocked Strul down so he was only hanging on the edge of the crumbling cobblestone around the outside of the hole, Dogter let out his hand, but it was too late. The hand made one final tug and Strul fell down in to the darkness. The townsfolk gasped, as his body was dragged away into the deep.


End file.
